The present technology relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, an image processing program, and an imaging apparatus.
A user sometimes executes so-called self-photographing to image himself or herself as well as imaging a desired subject with a camera. To execute the self-photographing, the user faces the lens of a camera toward himself or herself, holding the camera with his or her hands. However, since a display screen on which a through image is displayed is generally installed in an opposite direction to the direction of the lens, the user may not confirm whether the through image of the user is included within an image frame. Accordingly, it is difficult to locate the position of the his or her face of the user at a desired position within the image frame to image the user himself or herself.
When executing the self-photographing, the user sometimes wants to include not only himself or herself but also a background such as a building or a natural object within the image frame to execute imaging.
Accordingly, an imaging apparatus has been suggested in which the self-photographing is executed so as to include a desired background by photographing a scenery as a background to acquire first image data, photographing a user himself or herself against the background to acquire second image data, and determining the degree of matching between the first image data and the second image data (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-188953).